


Axis

by Firefliesonalake



Series: Calamity Verse [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama, F/M, Female!Obi-wan Kenobi - Freeform, Revenge of the Sith timeline, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefliesonalake/pseuds/Firefliesonalake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female!Obi-wan/Anakin oneshot."Even you fear me Obi-wan". Every conversation with Anakin feels like a balancing act. And when Obi-wan has to inform him about his new assignment from the Jedi Council, she knows it will not go down well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Star wars belongs to Disney and George Lucas. I make no profit from this.

* * *

**Axis**

Anakin was angry; Obi-wan could feel it. In the Force he felt like a storm cloud. She could sense both his frustration and resentment with the Jedi Council. The council of which she just happened to be a member of.

_And that is what makes this all the more difficult..._

Personally Obi-wan couldn't entirely blame Anakin for the way he felt, to be placed on the council and not be a master was completely unheard of until now.

However as a Jedi council member and Jedi Master she could not condone Anakin's display of temper during the council meeting.

 _Will he ever learn?_ She thought wearily. The subject of her thoughts was ploughing ahead down the narrow temple corridor, his strides so long that she had to almost speed walk in order to match his brisk pace.

Anakin was many things; however tactful was not one of them. Not when it came to his feelings. The most powerful Jedi Knight of his generation, and he still had yet to learn restraint.

She was glad that this corridor was empty of other Jedi. The last thing they needed was an audience, especially when she had to explain the Council's next assignment for him.

Obi-wan ceased walking.

"Anakin?" she called.

Anakin paused in his stride, his back to her.

"What?" he asked brusquely.

"May I please speak with you?" she queried, careful to keep her tone polite.

 _Keep it simple and straight to the point_. She reminded herself.

Obi-wan heard a sharp intake of breath from Anakin, as he turned around to face her. His facial features were contorted into a scowl. He rarely smiled these days, but then again they were living in dark and difficult times. She found herself taken back by how much she missed his smile.

"What do you want Master? If this has anything to do with the council then I..." his tone was short and frustrated. She knew he was trying to control his temper, but if his scowl and mood in the Force were anything to go by then Obi-wan could assume that he was failing _spectacularly_.

 _Right...Straight and simple_. Obi-wan knew better than anyone that nothing was straight or simple where Anakin was concerned.

In fact she was sure he was the most complicated being that she had ever met, and she had met many different beings from all over the galaxy in her line of work as a Jedi.

Trust Anakin to be the most complicated.

"As I said before, I would simply like to speak with you, and yes I'm afraid it is about the council," she stated quickly before he could continue in his tirade.

Anakin's scowl deepened and his nostrils flared as he took another deep breath.

 _Well it's now or never._ Obi-wan stepped forward to close the distance between herself and Anakin, ceasing when she was an appropriate distance away required for a polite conversation.

In closer proximity to her former apprentice the Obi-wan's found herself fully aware of Anakin's turbulent emotions, as the connection between them in the Force flared to life. Their Force connection had always been like a hum in the background, underlying, ever present, but once focused upon could not be ignored. A complete and utter distraction, like it was now for Obi-wan.

Impulsively she reached out with the Force across their bond. She knew Anakin sensed her reaching out, as he pulled back in the Force in response, and looked away from her while doing so. Their connection diminished. Obi-wan could now only detect Anakin's presence in the Force, not the tempest of emotion that she usually felt in Anakin's presence.

"Don't Obi-wan," Anakin warned.

But she had sensed enough during that brief connection to know that underneath the hurricane of emotions, Anakin felt _fear_. What he feared exactly she did not know. Knowing Anakin it could be anything. She decided that a direct approach would be best.

"Alright, what is bothering you then?" she pressed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing" he murmured. He turned away and gazed at the wide glass window that overlooked the vast Coruscanti skyline.

Obi-wan sighed.

_Nothing is ever easy with you is it Anakin?_

"Is it the Council's judgment?" she asked quietly.

His silence was the only answer. And that spoke _volumes_.

"Anakin?"

"The council doesn't trust me," Anakin stated, still not looking at her.

"Anakin that's absurd," Obi-wan protested.

"Is it?" Anakin challenged.

"Of course they trust you Anakin," she affirmed.

"Then why not make me a Master? No one can sit on the council and not be a Master. It's an insult!" Anakin said angrily, now whirling around to face her. His blue eyes were ablaze with anger, and with what she could only identify as hurt.

"Be patient Anakin. The time will come"

He let out a frustrated laugh. "Patience? And what good will that do?"

 _It will do more good than losing your temper_. Obi-wan thought, but would not say such to Anakin. That would be a bad move. She wanted to diffuse this situation, not escalate it.

Anakin, when he was like this reminded her of balancing on a fine wire, one slip up, one wrong word and he could be angered further.

 _And then he will be impossible to reason with_.

"It's an honour to be on the council Anakin. That alone speaks for itself," she said diplomatically.

"You're right it does. They fear me Obi-wan," he said resolute.

Obi-wan blinked. Now that took her back.

"What?" she asked in disbelief, not completely sure she was hearing right.

_Where in blazes did he get that idea from?_

"They fear me, they fear my power," Anakin stated _._

As he said this Anakin turned his intense blue gaze to her, staring her down as if daring her to contradict him.

 _Force he's completely serious_. Obi-wan thought. She was shocked; she had known that there was tension between Anakin and the council, and that there were many times when Anakin did not agree with the council's judgement. Sometimes she found herself disagreeing with the Council. But this...this was...

"Anakin! This is ludicrous! What in all the galaxy has led you to that conclusion?" Obi-wan voiced her thoughts out loud.

Anakin's eyes flashed with the temper he was trying so hard to constrain. Obi-wan chastised herself for speaking without thinking.

 _One fine wire, remember Kenobi_.

"They fear what I am capable of, that I will be too powerful to control," Anakin said darkly. _No they fear you're too close to the chancellor and so do I_.

_Really this is just too much..._

"Like I have told you many times Anakin, be mindful of your thoughts," Obi-wan lectured, unable to help herself. Amazing what ran through Anakin's head sometimes. The council feared _him_? That was untrue. Wasn't it?

"Don't lecture me Obi-wan; I know the council don't trust me," Anakin said adamant.

"Anakin..."

He was breathing more heavily now, his temper just on a tight leash. Just one wrong word on her part would be enough to set him off.

Obi-wan for one of the few times in her life, found herself unable to articulate any words. How does one respond to that?

Anakin would never see reason now, once he made up his mind there was no changing it.

Leave it to Anakin to leave her speechless, and admittedly _frustrated_.

Anakin stepped forward, close enough to be considered personal space, and she took an automatic step back. Anakin took another step forward in response, and she backed away again. This pattern continued, Anakin prowling forward, and Obi-wan retreating until she felt her back collide against the solid wall of the corridor.

Anakin had cornered her like a nexu hunting its prey. He stood so close, towering over her so that she had to tilt her head to meet his eyes. Anakin leaned in as he lowered his face closer to hers. How in the spinning galaxy had she let herself get caught in this position?!

"You know what I think Master?" Anakin's deep voice was low, almost husky.

_What in the galaxy is he doing? Is this some attempt at intimidation? What if someone walks by right now? What will this look like?!_

"And just what do you think Anakin? Why don't you tell me?" she kept her tone even, trying to cover her alarm.

Obi-wan continued to gaze up at Anakin, not breaking eye contact. To do so would be to give in to whatever game Anakin was playing.

_Just what are you doing Anakin?_

She could feel the Force flare to life with Anakin's presence-powerful, almost overwhelming. An intense concentration of complex emotions. So many layers and it was all so distinctly... _Anakin_.

_Force! What am I thinking? And I just told Anakin to be mindful of his thoughts!_

"I think that even you fear me Obi-wan," Anakin's voice was soft and raw. His eyes had not left hers once.

"I don't fear you Anakin, and neither does the council," Obi-wan said firmly.

"You seem so sure of that Obi-wan," Anakin's tone was cynical.

"I am _sure_ Anakin"

Anakin brows furrowed. He was still standing within her personal space.

Obi-wan had never more aware of his physical presence. He was, _force help her_ , so close. Close enough to reach out and touch. In the Force his feelings were so complex and deep that she had completely forgotten to be aware of her own.

So unaware in fact that she had not realised how she might be projecting her own emotions into the Force until it was too late.

"Well I..." Anakin started but cut himself off. Anakin's facial features changed completely from frustration to pure shock in a heartbeat. His mouth fell slightly open and his entire body went rigid.

Obi-wan paused, and then almost froze with horror as the reason for the abrupt change in Anakin's body language dawned on her.

Anakin had sensed her attraction to him!

_Oh blast it!..so stupid...what have I done?_

Anakin's feelings in the Force were no longer those of anger or frustration-but rather of shock, confusion and amazement. His tongue passed over his mouth, bringing moisture to his lips and he let out a quick breath.

"Master...Obi-wan...I...don't know...what..."

Anakin's hand reached out toward Obi-wan but she quickly moved to the right, leaving Anakin to lean his hand against the wall.

Obi-wan had to retreat quickly. Anakin started to advance towards her.

"Obi-wan..."

"Never mind we will speak later," Obi-wan cut him off abruptly.

Obi-wan turned her back to him, and retreated down the corridor.

"Obi-wan!" Anakin called after her.

She could hear his heavy footsteps behind her as he made to follow after her, so she sped up her pace until she was out of the corridor and into a main hall where there were multiple Jedi.

Anakin was reckless, but not even he would risk confronting her where there were other Jedi. But she knew that he would inevitably confront her to demand an explanation as soon as he could get her alone.

She was mindful keep her facial expression impassive and displayed none of her inner turmoil to the other occupants of the hall.

_Stupid Kenobi...what have you done? This is not good!_

It occurred to her then that she had not explained the council's unofficial assignment to him, to spy on the chancellor, and that for once in her life she had not focused on the matter at hand.

Only Anakin could distract her like that. But now she was worried for what would follow.

It meant another discussion in the very near future about the mission, and an inevitable confrontation which she had a _very bad_ feeling about.

_Straight and simple...one fine wire...and I just broke it..._

And now Obi-wan had to deal with the consequences that were sure to follow.


	2. Orbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan knows she cannot avoid Anakin forever. A confrontation. An admission. And what simply cannot be. A fem!Obi-wan/Anakin oneshot.

Disclaimer: Star wars belongs to Disney and George Lucas. I make no profit from this.

* * *

 

**Orbit**

Obi-wan was relieved when the briefing had ended, and had taken the first opportunity to leave when the other Jedi had filed out.

She had many thoughts on her mind and the briefing room was neither the time nor the place to dwell on them.

Obi-wan had felt Anakin's gaze on her throughout the briefing. She had found him staring at her when she had glanced across the holo-projector.

It taken all her discipline to focus on the matter of the briefing, but she had not missed Anakin's unspoken message. She could read between the lines.

_He will not let this go..._

Anakin had been relentless in his pursuit to get her alone, and she had been equally persistent in her attempts to avoid him. Obi-wan knew it was both cowardly and irrational on her part but she _dreaded_ the inevitable confrontation.

She knew that she could not avoid Anakin forever, nor did she intend to. But how did one rectify a situation like this? How could she resolve matters with Anakin when she could not sort herself out?

 _It's ironic, I used to accuse Master Qui-gonn of not following the Code and yet here I am contradicting myself_.

What would Qui-gonn say if he could see her now?

She supposed in all hindsight that it did not matter now. She did not have the luxury to ponder on such things. Nothing good could come from focusing on the past and Obi-wan had duties to attend to.

The situation with Anakin would have to wait.

 _Anakin might even learn patience from this,_ Obi-wan thought sarcastically.

It was a rather amusing thought, Anakin and patience were two things that she had often suspected were never destined to align despite all her best efforts as Anakin's teacher.

 _Anakin and patience_. _What a perfect contradiction_.

She was somewhat bemused that she could find humour in her own disregard of the Jedi Code, the doctrine by which she had strived to obey all her life, and yet was comforted by the fact that she could still view the situation with her trade-mark forced optimism.

As Obi-wan walked down the hall of the Jedi Communication's Centre she nodded to two technician staff passing by but paused in step when she felt an ever-familiar presence in the Force.

Of course he would follow her here. There were currently no other Jedi in the west wing of this level, only herself, the technical support staff and now the subject of her ethical dilemma.

She resisted the urge to sigh, and continued her on her path. She had important matters to attend to, and could not afford to play this game of cat and mouse any longer. She _refused_ to.

Obi-wan heard heavy footsteps as Anakin fell into step beside her. Outwardly Obi-wan was the picture of Jedi serenity, her facial expression and posture indicating that she was completely calm.

Inwardly Obi-wan was preparing herself for whatever Anakin had to say.

She did not need to stretch out with the Force to know what he was feeling, as Anakin himself was reaching out to her through their bond, trying to feel her mind and wrap his consciousness around hers in the Force.

She could sense that he was both frustrated and determined.

He wanted answers and this time she suspected that he would not let her evade him so easily.

Anakin kept his gaze fixated on her as they walked side-by-side, she could see it from the corner of eye. Obi-wan's only acknowledgment was to keep up her pace, and her head forward. She needed to get to the computer terminals in order to gather important intel.

 _Sorry Anakin but I have a job to do_. _I cannot afford any distractions_. _And unfortunately you have become one_.

"You've been avoiding me Obi-wan," Anakin's irate voice interrupted her thoughts.

Obi-wan still did not look at him. She could not lie, and yet to reply to Anakin's statement would only make the situation worse. It would only serve to encourage Anakin's forthcoming interrogation.

"And I want to know why," Anakin demanded. His tone sounded forced, as if he were trying to keep his voice neutral.

 _And here I thought you knew why, although I do have to give him credit he does get straight to the point_. Obi-wan thought wearily.

As Obi-wan ignored his demand, she could sense Anakin becoming even more frustrated with her. His feelings in the Force were like a flooding damn, threatening to flow over at any moment.

_5, 4, 3, 2..._

"Obi-wan!" Anakin called angrily.

"Yes Anakin?" she answered calmly, making no effort to look at him.

"Don't play games with me Obi-wan," Anakin's voice was hard.

He was _angry_ now. She could hear it in his breathing, which had become erratic, and if she glanced to the side she knew she would be subjected to his glare.

 _Well it certainly didn't take him long to work himself up_.

"I'm not playing any games with you Anakin," Obi-wan replied mildly.

Anakin grabbed onto her upper arm, halting her advance down the hall.

_This is getting ridiculous I really do not have the time for this! Of all the times Anakin!_

"I want answers Obi-wan," Anakin stated firmly.

"And just what do you want me to say Anakin?" Obi-wan asked irritably. Now she was the one getting frustrated.

Anakin had to be the only being in the galaxy who could get under her skin like this.

 _And that's what makes him so dangerous_.

"The truth, I sensed it", Anakin's tone was clipped, and his stare was unwavering.

_Blast it! Can't he just let the matter go?_

"Let me go Anakin," Obi-wan met Anakin's gaze unflinching. She tried to wrench her arm away but he only grasped her arm tighter. Around them the Force flared to life, both of them irritated and determined to have their way.

"Tell me the truth Obi-wan. I want to know," Anakin was unrelenting. Obi-wan could sense Anakin reaching out and using his raw power with the Force to influence their bond, trying to pry the answers out of her.

"If you sensed the truth, then why do you need to hear it from me?" Obi-wan challenged, standing her ground.

Obi-wan may not have had any of Anakin's raw power, but she had experience and excellent control over her own Force abilities. She could resist Anakin's influence over their bond.

 _We are equals and opposites. It seems_ , Obi-wan mused.

Anakin's nostrils flared, and his eyes narrowed. Clearly this was not the admission he was counting on.

"Anakin, I will ask you one last time. Let me go! I do not have time this and neither do you!" Obi-wan reprimanded. She once again tried to pull her arm away.

But Anakin was having none of it. Keeping a tight grip on her arm he dragged Obi-wan down the hall into one of the many small lecture chambers.

Obi-wan fought against him the whole way, but Anakin used both his strength in the Force and his greater physical strength to his advantage. He released Obi-wan once they were in the chamber, and pressed the panel to close the door.

_What is he doing now?! Force, Anakin you never think do you?_

Anakin leaned against the door, blocking her exit.

"Anakin! What the blazes are you doing? We have no time for this. I have duties to attend to and so do you!" Obi-wan demanded, both alarmed and frustrated.

"Duties that you were meant to brief me on," Anakin accused.

"I was informed that Master Windu had explained your assignment to you"

Obi-wan could not ignore the accusation but neither could she affirm it. To do so would be to admit that she had been distracted by Anakin.

"It's treason Obi-wan, what they're asking me to do"

"We live in dark and dangerous times Anakin. This war..." Obi-wan began.

"This war started through no fault of the chancellor. He is a good man Obi-wan, he is no traitor to the Republic," Anakin cut her off firmly.

Obi-wan knew Anakin would not bend. She had never completely trusted Chancellor Palpatine, something about him had always felt amiss, and this war had only intensified her belief that he had an ulterior motive.

Anakin however saw Palpatine as a doting grandfatherly figure, offering kind words and praise. In Anakin's eyes Palpatine provided the appreciation, and acknowledgment that he craved.

 _What I as a Jedi Master cannot provide, and so he turns to Palpatine who I have no doubt uses every opportunity to manipulate him. And yet if I say something to Anakin I will lose his trust, and that is something for the life of me that I cannot bear to lose_.

She knew of Anakin's yearning to be loved, it was part of why he formed strong attachments to the people he cared about.

It was not a suitable trait for a Jedi; however a selfish part of Obi-wan, largely due to her affection for him, had often over looked Anakin's less than savoury personality traits such as his arrogance and his tendency to hold grudges.

"Anakin in times of war, we may need to do things that would not be respectable in any other circumstances," Obi-wan said softly.

"I can't believe that you of all people would say that!" Anakin exclaimed. In the Force she could sense his disbelief and anger at her words.

_Before this war I never would have believed that but now..._

"We live in desperate times Anakin," was the only response Obi-wan could give.

"I will not betray the Republic!" Anakin stated vehemently. He no longer leant against the door, but stood rigid, his fists clenched and eyes narrowed.

"I am not asking you to Anakin," she told him.

"Of course only the rest of the council," Anakin's tone was bitter.

_Why can't he see the bigger picture here?_

"Anakin please we need your help, Palpatine may be possibly being influenced by the Dark Lord of the Sith. We need to find out the truth"

"There is nothing right about this," Anakin fumed.

"I never said it was right. Anakin, I hate to ask this of you, but you have the best chance of attaining the truth. Please help us," Obi-wan beseeched him.

Anakin looked away from her then. Obi-wan took a step toward him.

"Please Anakin," Obi-wan pleaded. In the Force she felt nothing but his resentment, and his bitterness and Obi-wan could not blame him for the way he felt.

What the council was asking him to do, what _she_ was asking him to do was placing an unfair burden on him, but they had to ask. No one else was closer to the chancellor.

There must have been something desperate in her voice, as he looked down at her then. Anakin's blue gaze was intense as he scrutinised her face, and she felt her breath caught in her throat.

Only Anakin could make her feel so _vulnerable_.

And she did not like it at all.

"Maybe once General Grievious is captured, then perhaps things will become clearer," Obi-wan said.

 _One can only hope_.

"You really believe that?"

A whisper of a smile touched Obi-wan's lips, as she looked at the floor. It was a fool's hope, but she had never been one to dwell on negative things for too long.

"I hope so," she said quietly.

Booted feet passed into her line of vision, and she glanced up at their owner.

Anakin stared down at her, his expression no longer harsh, but rather unsure. As if he did not know what to make of her answer. The Force confirmed as much. She sensed his uncertainty, just as she knew that he felt her own doubt through their Force bond.

Anakin placed both of his large hands on her shoulders, not taking his eyes off her once as he did so.

"Put in a request to the council Master," Anakin told her.

"What?"

_Where is he going with this?_

Anakin inhaled.

"When the Council sends you to capture Grievious request that I go with you. Insist on it. They won't refuse your request," he elaborated.

"Anakin..."

She did not know how to truly respond. He looked so serious, and dare she say _desperate_?

"You need me with you on this mission Master," he said resolute.

Obi-wan shook her head. "Anakin I haven't been assigned that mission," she refuted.

"You will be I just know it. You are the only Jedi Master on the Council they can spare with our forces spread so thin, and they will only send a Jedi Master who sits on the Council to capture Grievious"

"Anakin I will do as the Council instructs me. I can do no more than that," Obi-wan stated.

_I'm sorry Anakin..._

Anakin grasped her shoulders tighter.

"Obi-wan listen to me..."

"No Anakin, for once just listen to me; we both have our duties to the Order and to the Republic. If the Council decides that I must be the one to capture Grievious than I shall follow as the Council has instructed to the best of my ability. That is all I can promise you," Obi-wan affirmed.

"Obi-wan..." Anakin looked lost for words. As if knew what he wanted to say but could not find the words.

"Now, if you don't mind Anakin, I really must be going. I have duties to attend to, and you have your own assignment to worry about," Obi-wan reminded him.

At that reminder Anakin dropped his hands from her shoulders. Obi-wan stepped around Anakin to the door.

Just she was about to press the door panel, she heard Anakin's deep voice behind her.

"How long Obi-wan?" he demanded.

_How long?_

Then it dawned on her, he was asking about how long she had she been harbouring non-platonic feelings toward him.

She did not turn back to him, and pressed the panel. The door slid open.

"Does it really matter Anakin?" Obi-wan said wearily.

She could feel him staring at her back as she left the room.

_Why dwell on something that's not possible?_

The door slid closed leaving Anakin behind as she continued on her way.


	3. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan leaves to confront General Grievious and Anakin says goodbye.

**Eclipse**

**Disclaimer:** Star wars belongs to Disney and George Lucas. I make no profit from this.

* * *

**Eclipse**

Obi-wan had always strived to keep her mind focused on the present. It was a skill that she had cultivated through experience over a life-time dedicated to Jedi teachings.

However today she felt restless, as if everything in her life had become unbalanced.

Perhaps it was the anticipation of her upcoming mission. If she succeeded in capturing General Grievous than this terrible war could be brought to a much quicker end.

If she failed, the war would continue to drag on, and she could scarcely bring herself to consider the ramifications of her possible failure. To do so would be to encourage doubt to plague her psyche at a time when she could not afford to have it to take root.

Perhaps it was anticipation for the future, and what it would be like when the war ended.

What would the role of the Jedi be? Could they even remember the time when they were more than warriors, but first and foremost peacekeepers? And what about the Republic? Would there even be a Republic left when the war ended?

With all the changes Palpatine had made to the constitution, and the toll the war had taken on the both the lives of citizen's and the infrastructure of the Republic, she was almost unable to recognise it as the government which she had dedicated her life to protecting long before the war had begun.

Or perhaps, if she dared to even consider, it was Anakin himself that had caused an imbalance. She had not spoken with him since their discussion in the Jedi Communication Centre. During the few times that they had been within the vicinity of each other, Anakin had not sought to approach her, nor she him and when they were in session with the Jedi Council Anakin had deliberately avoided any eye contact with her.

She did not like to admit it to herself, but for once in her life she felt completely _uncertain_.

Now she was departing for her mission, and she would not have the chance to say goodbye to him.

Obi-wan thought it was probably all for the best. Things were already all too complicated between them as it were. No need to add fuel to the fire.

But she supposed it would have been nice to feel some closure, to leave knowing that there was some semblance of friendship and trust still between them.

 _I must learn to let him go_ , her heart ached at the thought, but it was something as a Jedi that she need to do.

Duty came first.

She had allowed her attachment to Anakin to influence her too strongly and cloud her better judgement.

She had deliberately looked the other way with Anakin's penchant for disregarding rules and authority figures.

She had turned a blind eye to his arrogance, his short temper and the fact that he could be vengeful.

She did not reprimand him for his fierce loyalty to others, a trait that caused to him to fear losing the people he cared for and to put whole operations risk in order to save them.

Obi-wan had even found herself _touched_ by it.

She had overlooked every flaw, and every trait unsuitable for a Jedi that Anakin had merely because he was _Anakin_.

_I really should have known better..._

The tumult of troopers preparing for detainment on the tarmac below brought Obi-wan out of her own musings. She had not been aware of how deep in thought she was.

_But all that aside duty comes first and I have a mission to fulfill..._

She made her way through the overpass of the Forward Operations Centre, intending to board the cruiser that would serve as the launching point for her mission.

Just as she was about to step onto the landing ramp that would allow her to board the ship, she felt a strong pulse in the Force, and paused in her steps.

_So he's come after all..._

"Master," an all-too-familiar male voice called from behind her.

Obi-wan turned to meet the voice, and saw Anakin standing only a few feet away from her.

He appeared contrite, and in the Force she sensed none of the anger or frustration that had become commonplace in her dealings with Anakin over the last month.

Anakin hung his head slightly, his shoulders were slumped and dark circles were noticeable underneath his eyes.

 _He looks exhausted_.

Her first instinct was to ask what was bothering him, and it took everything in her to ignore the impulse.

Anakin inhaled deeply, and moved a step closer to her.

"I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye Master," Anakin stated.

"Anakin," was all Obi-wan said, not knowing what to make of Anakin's statement. Anakin looked down at the floor.

"I couldn't leave things the way they were, I couldn't let you leave without you knowing that I...," Anakin's voice was raw, as he struggled to articulate the words.

"It's alright Anakin. I understand," Obi-wan said gently.

_More than you know, despite how much I wish I didn't..._

At her own admission, Anakin slowly looked up to meet her eyes.

She was still taken back by the clarity of his blue gaze, and how every emotion he felt could be reflected in them so clearly.

Now they reflected both uncertainty, and weariness. The Force confirmed as much.

"I am sorry I've disappointed you Master," Anakin apologized.

Obi-wan blinked. Now that was unexpected.

Anakin did not apologize to anyone lightly. His pride usually got in the way.

 _He really has given a lot of thought to this_ , she realised.

When Obi-wan did not give a reply Anakin took it as his queue to continue. Anakin swallowed before speaking.

"I have been arrogant and I have not been grateful for your teachings. I let my own frustration for the council blind me to that," Anakin admitted.

She could tell it took all Anakin had swallow his pride and express those words. Any other Jedi Master would have been alarmed at how Anakin struggled with humility, but not Obi-wan.

With a startling clarity, she understood how much it really meant to her, for Anakin to try to reconcile with her, and to come say goodbye.

 _And that is exactly the reason why I must let him go...but not right at this moment_.

She took a light step toward Anakin, and reached out to gently clasp her small hand around Anakin's right upper arm.

At her light touch the Force flared to life between them, and she became extremely aware of Anakin's Force presence.

His presence felt as it always did; strong and unyielding.

However today she sensed none of the anger or frustration that seemed to be part of his person these days. For once he was not an emotional storm cloud or a dam threatening to overflow.

He felt sincere and apologetic. It was as if the storm had calmed, and the flood had cleared.

The look in his eyes suggested that he was unsure how to react, and she could sense that he was hesitant when he reached in the Force to touch the connection between them as if he was asking for her permission to do so.

The Force urged her to reach out to Anakin, to merge her presence with his.

And so she did.

Obi-wan stretched out with the Force, and touched Anakin's mind. She opened herself up to their Force bond.

Their connection was ablaze with the thoughts, feelings and emotions. Some were his, and some were hers. She was not entirely sure who they belonged to.

It felt as if their presences had been melded into one and it almost overwhelmed her senses.

A shudder rippled down her spine.

It simply felt _right_.

Anakin physically tensed, completely unprepared for the strength of their connection, and the fact that _she_ was the one reaching out to him.

And now he could sense _everything_.

All the words that she would never speak and every feeling she could never admit to.

"Obi-wan...," Anakin murmured. He tilted his head down so he could gaze at her face more clearly.

"I'm proud of you Anakin. You have become a greater Jedi than I could ever be," Obi-wan told him.

_That much I can say..._

A small smile formed at the corners of his mouth. She knew he could sense the truth behind every word through their Force connection.

_Anakin..._

"I advise patience Anakin, the Council will make you a Jedi Master. The time will come sooner than you think," Obi-wan counselled.

She gave him a gentle smile.

"Besides you don't want wrinkles too soon Anakin," she jested, in an attempt to lighten things up.

"What and look like Master Yoda?" Anakin responded half-heartedly.

"I think he looks good for his age," she quipped.

Anakin opened his mouth to respond but they were interrupted by the engines of the cruiser roaring to life as the last minute flight tests were carried out.

Obi-wan let go of Anakin's arm and closed herself off to their connection in the Force. Anakin stared at her, waiting for her to speak.

_But now I still have a job to do..._

"Well I believe that I must be going. Grievous will not capture himself I'm afraid. I will see you when I return," Obi-wan said.

She nodded once to Anakin intending to make her way down the landing ramp that connected the ship to the overpass.

Anakin however grabbed her wrist halting her movements. Obi-wan glanced at the hand holding her wrist before tilting her head up to look him in the eye.

"Anakin?" she questioned. .

 _Impulsive as always_. _I really should have seen something like this coming..._

Anakin's features contorted into something unreadable. He exhaled heavily before he spoke.

"Take care of yourself Obi-wan, especially since I won't be around to save your skin this time"

Obi-wan gently pried his hand away from her wrist.

"I put my faith in the Force Anakin, as I always have," Obi-wan affirmed.

_That is the one thing that I am certain of..._

With one last look in his direction she turned away and headed down the landing ramp.

"Obi-wan?" Anakin called.

Obi-wan paused in the entryway to the cruiser, pivoting her body half-way to glance at him.

"May the Force be with you"

Her heart ached at the ritual phrase. Now it truly felt like a farewell.

Anakin smiled at her, and she returned the favour.

"May the Force be with you too Anakin," she echoed.

_Even if I cannot be..._

Obi-wan walked through the entry way, and boarded the cruiser.

_Duty comes first..._

She could not let her personal feelings get in the way.

She had a mission to complete and Grievous was waiting.

_Goodbye Anakin..._


End file.
